The Box
by Fat-Glorious-Fat
Summary: As the mayor of his local town, Billy is known by all. But all don't know him. Not his dark secrets, not his particularly peculiar indulgences. His midnight raids on the three fridges hidden behind lock and key in his Mayor's house. But when a mysterious box lands on his doorstep Billy's not sure if it's a help or hinderance. #feederism #weight gain #rapid weight gain #inflation


As the mayor of his local town, Billy is known by all. But all don't know him. Not his dark secrets, not his particularly peculiar indulgences. His midnight raids on the three fridges hidden behind lock and key in his Mayor's house. No one but his personal assistant, Alex. Alex is sweet, never judging and never batting an eye at Billy's strange requests, in fact if they are perfectly honest, Alex quite enjoys the covert missions (as they have become to be known) that only the both of them know about. The darts to the local shop when Billy has run out of his favourite foods (on an almost daily basis). Alex has started to buy more and more of Billy's favourite foods, to try to stock pile them and get them to last through the week. But as more food arrived in the house, the more Billy stores away.

Early on in his mayorship, a magical box is found on the step of the Mayor's office. It is taken to the local police station who x-rayed it, but finds it to be harmless. Billy doesn't find it harmless.

One night he has stuffed himself more than ever before, grunting and groaning every time he had to reach for another slice of thick, extra cheesy pizza, or another scoop of numbingly cold triple chocolate ice cream. He tries to keep his indulgences to just weekly, but this night changes everything. Finally, he flops back onto his couch, and moans softly, finding it hard to breath, with where the food was sitting high in his stomach. But as he falls back his head collides with the corner of The Box. He yelps and rolls away, falling off the couch, and landing with a heavy thud. He grunts as he forces down the nausea threatening to overcome him. Alex, who is never far away when Billy indulges, watches at his boss falls to the floor, they rush from their seat behind their laptop and goes to the Mayor's aide.

"Sir, Mayor Billy, are you okay?" Alex asks, as they help Billy to sit up, against the couch.

"I hit my head, on The Box." Billy moans, as he rubs his stomach. "Bring it here." He orders.

Alex nods and complies handing The Box to Billy. He must be seeing double, for when Billy tries to grab The Box, it slips through his fingers, landing on his lap, and the lid flying open. Unable to hide the loud moan, Billy watches as his small, but noticeable bulging stomach slowly decreases in size. Somehow he knows that The Box is taking the fat and storing it away.

He looks up at Alex, "go home. I will call you in the morning, when I have a job for you." He orders.

He snapped the lid shut, as Alex starts to argue back, effectively silencing him.

Five months later and Billy's appetite has grown immensely. He isn't indulging one night a week with a large pizza and half a gallon of chocolate ice cream. He is now eat that and much more on a nightly basis. He is eat a meat pizza, followed by a pint of chocolate ice cream, with a pint of milk to wash it down. Then a mixing bowl worth of pasta, followed by a thick, triple layer cake, he doesn't care on the type, but he leans towards a red velvet cake. Again washing it down with milk.

Then comes the difficult bit, he pushes himself up, from the couch, wobbling as his heavily extended stomach threatens to tip him over. Billy knows that he is close to being unable to walk, yet still he does. He clutches The Box on top of his shelf-like stomach and waddles slowly off to bed (which he had moved to the lower floor as soon as he knew what The Box could do). He lays The Box on top of the pillow and waddles back into the kitchen, each step making his gut jiggle and small belches and burps rise up. He just manages to grab a tray and fills it with more fatty foods. Anything that Alex desired. Usually it was a cake and some whipped cream, and a few large bottles of coke.

But today there were two trays already filled with food, and Alex leaning against the side. Alex smiles as they watch Billy just manage to get through the doorway without bumping into it.

"I thought I would treat you today, Sir. After passing that bill, you deserve it." Alex smiles.

The first tray was filled with the usual, a two litre Coke, a triple layered red velvet cake, and a can of whipped cream.

"I also bought a trifle, custom made, it has three different chocolate flakes in, enough sponge to make a triple cake, glaze cherries, custard and jelly, fresh whipped cream, and enough chocolate sauce to swim in." Alex explains.

Billy looks at the trifle, the bowl easily larger than his own head. He tears his gaze away from the trifle to look at the other foods. A basket full of three dozen cookies, and a large apple pie.

"For me? I'll burst." Billy said, his eyes as large as the trifle.

Alex hums, and picks up the tray with the trifle on. "Would you like me to stay tonight, sir? I'm not sure if you would be able to reach all the food by the end." They ask.

Billy picks up the tray and thinks, all the food weighing on his brain and making his thoughts slow. "Yes, only to hand me food." He complies.

They go into the bedroom and Billy gets comfortable on the bed, which groans just as much as Billy does. Billy grabs the cake and uses his hands to tear off chunks and eat. Alex watches, trying not to show how much they like watching Billy be like this. They know that Billy knows, but Alex doesn't care, he keeps the job, and is able to watch Billy gorge himself immobile each night.

Billy picks up the plate once finished, and licks the crumbs off, making a show for his personal assistant. He opens the bottle of Coke and drinks half of it in one go, letting it rest against his large stomach as he drinks. He puts the bottle down and puts the nozzle of the already opened can of whipped cream in his mouth. He presses the button and lets his mouth fill with cream before swallowing it, thickly. He does this over and over again, until the bottle is empty. He throws it on the floor and quickly finished off the litre of coke left, with a long, loud belch. He twists to grab the trifle which is purposefully just out of reach, he burps loudly and lays back down on his back, rubbing the top of his stomach. He tries to reach, but knows his fingers won't touch on his underbelly.

"Alex..." Billy starts but is interrupted by a hiccup.

"I'll hand you your trifle Sir." Alex smiled as they placed the trifle just beside Billy's side. "Oh, hold on Sir, I forgot a spoon." They said as they left the room and went into the kitchen.

Billy frowns and picks up the trifle, it weighs a ton, but he manages to lift it to his lips. And begins to drink. He doesn't care that most of his cheeks and chin is getting covered in cream and chocolate sauce, it is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. He doesn't even notice as Alex comes back into the room, giving his lips a quick lick as he watches his boss greedily drink the trifles. Billy whimpers and sticks his tongue out as the sponge base stays at the bottom of the upturned bowl.

"I have a spoon for you." Alex said, holding out a ladle for the Billy to take.

Billy frowns and tries to sit up. But he can't. His enormous belly weighs him down too much. "Would you-" Billy burps and blushes brightly. "Excuse me, would you mind helping me to get the sponge, I can't seem to sit up."

Billy looks at his outstretched hand and blushes more as he notices his fingers pressing against each other, even though they are as wide as he can make them go. "Can you rub my belly?" He asks, undecided in what would be better food or comfort. Billy had never been this big before. Never been immobile, and he's not sure he likes the strain he can feel in his stomach, and all across his taught skin.

Alex nods and complies silently. They put the ladle down and sit on the sunken bed, they start off gently, pressing their fingers into the mass that is one impressive belly. When Alex finds they can't make any indentation in the gut, they smile and start to rub it gently. It almost feels feverish under their touch, the amount of energy is takes just to start to digest that amount of food.

"How are you feeling, Sir?" Alex asks.

Billy groaned, "full. Fuller than I've ever been." He said before letting out a loud, long burp. "Don't stop." He begs weakly as he closes his eyes in pleasure.

Alex smiles and continued to rub slow circles into Billy's stomach. Billy doesn't hide the groans and moans of pleasure as he feels the pressure helping to digest his food. He lets out long loud burps and belches, not bothered about Alex hearing the noises he or his stomach makes.

"You're so full, sir. There's no give, just ram packed with fatty glorious foods. My foods." Alex smiles tentatively, unsure of Billy's feelings towards such words. Feeding had always been a solitary experience until this night.

"Your foods. Yours." Billy agrees around another belch. "More. Come here, rub harder, be my failing digestion." He begs.

Alex frowns, "I could stop, Sir. Open the box and release some pressure if its bad." They offer.

"No, no, you. Box later. I- I've seen the way you watch me eat, just as greedy as me. But you're not like me. Not hungry for food. Hungry for me." Billy explains, eyes still closed in pleasure.

"I- yes, Sir." Alex nods, finding no point in hiding the fact now. Now they can get their hands, finally, on Billy's glorious belly.

A few minutes later, Billy weakly pushes at Alex, "take The Box and open it, count to five seconds and close it. I should be empty enough to finish the rest of my... your glorious feast."

Alex grabs The Box, one hand still on Billy's gut, massaging it softly. They opens The Box and is shocked to feel Billy's stomach recede under their hand. After five seconds they close The Box and smiles down at Billy, his stomach still protruding heavily.

"What would you like to do Sir?" Alex asks, as they point to Billy's chin, "you've got something just there."

Billy smiles and licks eagerly at his chin and lips. "I want to sit up, I can eat easier sitting up." He explains. "I will need your help."

Alex gets their arms under Billy's and grunts as they lift the Mayor with all their might. Billy ends in a half sitting, half laying position, but it is good enough.

"Now feed me." Billy orders.

An hour later, and hundreds of belly rubs later, Billy is back to being just as full as before. He moans as he rolls onto his side, the weight not as unbearable as before. His pudgy arms barely reach the middle of the top of his stomach, but he rubs where he can.

"Go home, Alex, by the time you come back for work in the morning, I will be back to my presentable size." Billy explains. He burps and beaches as his stomach settles down for a long night of digestion.

Alex turns the light off and locks the bedroom door as he leaves. He closes up his laptop and locks the door the the building before heading home.

A few days later, and as presentable as ever during the daytime, Billy is in an important meeting with the head of the police for the town as well as other vital services. They are talking expenditure, and ways to cut back, whilst giving the people the same services and normal. The chief of police was going on about the raising threat of terrorism and that they need more funding, when Billy felt a small snugness around his stomach. He looks down and sees his shirt straining slightly against his stomach. Putting his hand over his abdomen, Billy just thinks that he didn't hold The Box open for long enough last night, and that no one has noticed yet.

Yet.

Five minutes later and Billy felt a warm weight on his lap. He looks down and his belly it overhanging, just touching his legs, still covered by his shirt, thankfully. But this isn't going to be able to hide. He wonders if Alex is playing with him, and pulls out his phone to text;

*Are you opening The Box?*

Alex is sat at their laptop, filling out tax receipts when they feel their phone ping against their leg, they look at it and then The Box, laying innocently beside them.

*No sir, just filling out your tax receipts, as requested.* He types back.

They look back up at The Box, something is definitely not right with it, but they can't work out what. It almost looks like its straining. As they watch, a small crack appears down one corner, and an unearthly yellow light pools out. Across town, Billy is now centre of attention in the meeting, not because he has something important to say, but because of his body, growing ever so slowly bigger and wider. He flails his arms in panic and drops his phone, smashing the screen. He pushes desperately at all his fat wanting it to go away. It doesn't go away, instead more appears. His clothes strain and his shirt buttons fly off first, POP, POP, POP, almost hitting the chief of police in the face. His stomach expands out, finally free of its constrains and lands heavily on Billy's lap, making his groan loudly.

"D- don't sit there. C- call Alex." He shouts at them, not caring about manners.

Alex rushes into the kitchen and grabs some electrical tape, they wrap it all around The Box, stopping the light from being free.

Billy grunts as his growth spurt stops. "I need to get back. I can't stand." He says, a pleading look to the three men now facing him, their faces alight with horror and confusion.

They slowly back out of the room, scared of whatever was happening to Billy was contagious and they would grow too. Billy whimpers and tries to reach his phone, that's now on the floor. He leans down and hears a loud crack before the chair breaks underneath him. He lands heavily on the floor, splinters of wood scattered around him. He rubs his face and grabs his phone calling Alex.

"What is happening to me?" Billy begs as soon as the call connects.

"I don't know, sir. The box is breaking. I've wrapped it in tape. Come home now." Alex says, frantically.

"I can't. I'm stuck. I can't move."

"Ah crap. I'll be there soon, sir." Alex says, before hanging up.

As Alex speed towards the meeting, they bounce over potholes, making The Box bounce in the seat. Slowly, another crack opens up, letting a slimmer of light out, facing away from Alex.

Billy thrashes as he starts to grow again, his stomach stretch further out against his lap. His large breasts grow, resting heavily on top of his stomach. He has never been so full. And he is still growing. Growing. He feels like he's going to be sick. He doesn't want this. Never wanted this. Billy pushes up, onto his hands and knees, he can feel his stomach brushing against the floor. He crawls, slowly, towards the door but knows he can't get out. He can't get out! His arms and legs ache from carrying his weight and he collapses, all his weight landing on his stomach, and a rumbling burp escapes his lips, that seems to go on forever.

Alex stops the car and picks up The Box. Only just realising the light coming out of it. They put their hand over it, stopping the light from escaping.

Billy whimpers and almost cries as he feels himself stop expanding. He tries to grab at his pants, his trousers coming off a long time ago. But they are covered in rolls of fat. His chubby fingers unable to grab them and pull them off.

Alex pushes their way into the room and looks aghast at Billy laying on the floor.

"What should I do?" They ask.

"I don't know. Just... oh god, make all the fat go away."

Alex nods and thinks, they hope that opening the lid the fat will recede back into the box making Billy normal again. They do just that, opening the lid but instead of shrinking, Billy explodes into action, his weight gaining rapidly.

"Alex." He wails.

Billy flails around trying to roll onto his side, so he's not staring at the floor, but he kicks Alex. Alex grunts and watches as The Box slips from their hands landing on the floor and the lid breaking off.

Billy is still growing. Growing. His head high of the ground and going higher. His arms and legs getting shorter. No he's body is engulfing them in fat.

Growing.

Growing.


End file.
